


coming home

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [141]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adoption, Drabble, F/F, Pidgezavi, Post Series, space, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Pidge and Nadia are finally picking up their son from the orphanage.





	coming home

“Oh god, I can’t believe this Pidge.” Nadia happily said as she sat beside her wife in the waiting room of the orphanage. They had wanted to start a family for quite a while now, and had decided that adoption was the right choice for them. And now, they had filled all the papers, while the head of the orphanage went to get their son, while other staff members loaded their boy’s luggage into their ship. This orphanage wasn’t on Earth, and several different species were living here.

 

Nadia and Pidge had found the “one” immediately, and over the course of three months, they had met each other several times to give the boy time to adjust to them.

 

Today was the day he would move to Earth with them, and the women couldn’t be happier.

 

As they heard the sound of footsteps approaching, everything felt so real, and before they could blink, the caretaker walked in beside the boy.

 

_ Their son. _

 

He was a mix of galra and balmeran. He had rough gray skin, but purple fluffy ears and a tail, along with purple hair that also grew on his cheeks. When the fuzzy part of his head stopped, there were two black rock nubs pointing down. His eyes were pure yellow, and he had a smile on his face.

 

The prettiest smile Pidge and Nadia had ever seen. They would see it every day from now on, he would spend his life with them.

 

The four year waved at them as a greeting.

 

“Hey mom, hey mama.”

 

“Hey Trylom, are you ready to go home?”


End file.
